battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Yu
|family = Xiao Ning (Brother) Xiao Yan(Cousin) Xiao Li(Cousin) Xiao Ding(Cousin)|Dou Ranks = Dou Zong|Element = Fire|occupation = Student of the Jia Nan Academy (Former) Instructor of the Jia Nan Academy |affiliation = Xiao Clan Jia Nan Academy|light novel = Chapter 37|manhwa = Chapter 10|name = |Home = Wu Dan City, Jia Ma Empire|Chinese = 萧玉|Pinyin = Xiāo yù|love interest = Xiao Yan (One-sidedly)|continent = Dou Qi Continent|region = North-Western Region|country = Jia Ma Empire|city = Wu Tan City|bloodline = Dou Di Bloodline|allies = Xiao Yan Hu Jia Wu Hao}} Xiao Yu is the elder sister of Xiao Ning. She currently studies at the Jia Nan academy. She proclaims to be Ruo Ling's favorite pupil. Appearance Xiao Yu is a tall, beautiful woman. She has been described to have a very sexy pair of legs,one that rivaled Ya Fei's. Personality She has a short temper and dotes on her brother a lot. Even when she is wrong or her brother is the one in the wrong she will still stay by his side. While she does hate Xiao Yan, sometimes she is shown to have affection for him. Even though she hates Xiao Yan knows his importance in the clan and will protect him even when he doesn't need it. History In the past Xiao Yan accidentally found her bathing and even touched her legs. Plot * Xiao Yu and Xiao Yan had a small fight after the coming of age ceremony in the forest. Xiao Yu injured him to the extent Xiao Yan became furious.After pinning her down on the ground, Xiao Yan threatened to rape her.He then touched her legs all over to anger her before fleeing. * When Xiao Yan was sleeping in his room Xiao Yu kicked his door waking him up and made him mad which made him use vacuum palm to pull her in and spanked her. * She is seen thinking about Xiao Yan as she explains about alchemists to Xiao Ning after thinking who would have the potential to be one. When the mysterious alchemist(Xiao Yan in disguise with Yao Lao's voice) praises Xiao Yan, she wonders if she did not recognize his true potential. *During the attack on her in the market, she is shocked on hearing Xiao Yan expressing concern for her. She then tries to fight on his behalf, which he rejects. She is shocked on seeing his strength noting that he's become a Dou-Zhe. *During the academy exams, she tried to get Xiao Yan act as her boyfriend to reject another guy, which Xiao Yan flatly rejected. She then acts intimately with him, telling her friends he was not related by blood, an act which shocks them. *She is then surprised when Xiao Yan defeats a 1-Star Dou Zhe senior pupil telling her friends even she could not defeat him.She tells her friends that he should be able to get to B or C Class in the Academy. After Xiao Yan reports he's of A Class strength, she is surprised by how strong he's become. *After hearing about Xun Er's strength, she is absolutely flabbergasted. After Xun Er begins to explain why Xiao Yan ia more outstanding than her, she realizes how strong Xiao Yan actually is.After Xiao Yan comes out unscathed after Ruo Ling' s attack, she is shocked and wonders how many secrets Xiao Yan has. *After she entered the Inner Academy of the Jia Nan Academy she joined Pan's Gate and after graduation became an instructor of the Jia Nan Academy. Trivia * She is famous with her long legs. Category:Female Category:Xiao Family Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Human Category:Dou Zhe Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters